Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Banner SS3 Goku 140 .png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku Quest_top_banner_533.png|link=True Evil Resurrected from Hell Event Resurrection F big.png|link=Resurrection F I72aPA0.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universal Survival Saga Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back Event Metal cooler big.png|link=Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors Quest top banner 602.png|link=Summit of the Universe Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower File:Thumb_GFA_UR_int.png|link=Emperor's True Splendor Golden Frieza (Angel) File:Thumb_GFA_ssr_int.png|link=Revived Emperor Golden Frieza (Angel) File:SSRAGLAngelFriezaThumb.png|link=Shady Business Frieza (Final Form) (Angel) SSRPHYKaflaThum.png|link=Tight-Knit Fusion Fighter Super Saiyan Kefla SSRPHYLimitGokuThumb.png|link=New Form on the Horizon Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Event Ginyu Wednesday Big.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (INT) I72aPA0.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universal Survival Saga Event raditz story big.png|link=Stubborn Low Class Warrior Quest top banner 333.png|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine! Quest top banner 704.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Thumb 1013480.png|link=The Invincible Myth of Universe 11 Jiren Thumb 1013430.png|link=Dawning Supernova Super Saiyan 2 Kefla Thumb 1013420.png|link=Vicious Awakening Kale (Berserk) Thumb 1013660.png|link=Greater Mind and Body Super Saiyan 2 Kale Thumb 1013650.png|link=Conflicted Female Saiyan Kale Thumb 1013410.png|link=Limitless Growth Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla Thumb 1013640.png|link=Motivated for Battle Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla Thumb 1013630.png|link=Strong Competitive Spirit Caulifla Thumb 1013530.png|link=Connected Power and Pride Super Saiyan 2 Cabba TEQ_LR_Ginyu.gif|link=Show Off Ginyu Force Ginyu (Goku) (Ginyu Force) Thumb Ginyu INT TUR.png|link=Bold Battle Captain Ginyu Thumb Ginyu INT SSR.png|link=Certified Performance Captain Ginyu Thumb_Burter_AGL_TUR.png|link=Pride of the Fastest Burter Thumb_Burter_AGL_SSR.png|link=Flying at Super Speed Burter Thumb_Guldo_TEQ_TUR.png|link=Cruel Restraint Guldo Thumb_Guldo_TEQ_SSR.png|link=Time Stop Surprise Guldo Thumb Jeice STR TUR.png|link=Dignity of the Ginyu Force Jeice Thumb Jeice STR SSR.png|link=High Pressure and Suppression Jeice Thumb_reecoombe_PHY_TUR.png|link=Dangerous Rush Recoome Thumb_Reecoombe_PHY_SSR.png|link=Tempered Raids Recoome Navigation ---- Main event in Japan Main event in Global News banner event 341 small.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Tournament of Power! The Opening Stage! March 17 2018 21:40:00 PST Event Z ss3 goku awaken small.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku March 15 2018 22:30:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 800,000!!! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 77 Which other Saiyan needs a (Kid) card? Bardock (Kid) Borgos (Kid) Broly (Kid) Cabba (Kid) Fasha (Kid) King Vegeta (Kid) Nappa (Kid) Paragus (Kid) Raditz (Kid) Shugesh (Kid) Tarble (Kid) Tora (Kid) Turles (Kid) Poll Results Vote for Wikia What are your most helpful team building pages in the wikia? Categories Link Skills '''More Polls Category:Browse